Weeping Skies
by the darkest of nights
Summary: A thousand moons after the three, a new omen appears in the sky. Meanwhile the clans are being torn apart by lies and treachry. StarClan has all, but given up watching the clans. Is this new omen fortelling the clans salvation or thier doom?
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Flowerstar (light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, amber eyes)

Deputy: Acorntail (brown tom, blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Brightsong (white she-cat, green eyes)

Warriors: Lightningtail (orange tabby tom, blue eyes)

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Pebblecloud (light grey she-cat, blue eyes)

Falconwing (grey nearly black tom, green eyes)

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Quailheart (brown and black tom, amber eyes)

Lilyfur (tortoiseshell she-cat amber eyes)

Lilactail (brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown tail, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Splashpaw

Venomclaw (black tom, green eyes)

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Roseheart (brown she-cat with two white paws, blue eyes)

Willowheart (brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Smallshadow (white tom with black markings, blue eyes)

Birdswoop (dark brown she-cat, blue eyes)

Apprentices: Owlpaw (brown tabby tom, amber eyes)

Sparrowpaw (light brown and tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes)

Splashpaw (brown and white she-cat, amber eyes)

Eaglepaw (brown tom with a white tail tip, green eyes)

Nightpaw (small black she-cat, green eyes)

Queens: Duskwind (light gray tabby she-cat blue eyes)( mother of Silverkit and Rainkit)

Elders: Badgerclaw (skinny brown tom, amber eyes)

Vinetalon (gray she-cat with a scarred muzzle, blue eyes)

ShadowClan

Leader: Hollowstar (grey tabby tom, blue eyes)

Deputy: Pineclaw (brown tabby tom, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Medicine Cat: Darkwhisker (black tom, green eyes)

Warriors: Leafstem (light brown and white she-cat, green eyes)

Sandyfur (light tan tom, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Thrushsong (brown tabby she-cat with a torn ear, green eyes)

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Toadpelt (muddy brown tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Shrewpaw (brown tom with a black underbelly, amber eyes)

Snakepaw (black tom with a black tail tip, green eyes)

Ravenpaw (pure black she-cat, blue eyes)

Queens: Wildwind (black she-cat, amber eyes)(mother of Needlekit and Juniperkit)

Elders: Brownwhisker (brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle, amber eyes)

WindClan

Leader: Heatherstar (brown tabby she-cat, green eyes)

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Deputy: Whisperingwind (dark brown and tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Lynxheart (golden she-cat, green eyes)

Warriors: Spiderfang (long furred brown tom, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Foxfur (russet she-cat, blue eyes)

Talonthorn (gray tabby tom, blue eyes)

Sunsong (golden she-cat, green eyes)

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Gorsefur (wiry brown tom, amber eyes)

Apprentices: Hawkpaw (dark brown tabby tom, green eyes)

Gingerpaw (light ginger she-cat, blue eyes)

Snakepaw (light gray tom, blue eyes)

Queens: Featherfur (gray she-cat, blue eyes) (mother of Wolfkit)

Elders: Shortfoot (brown tom with a crippled leg, blue eyes)

Daisypetal (old white she-cat, green eyes)

RiverClan

Leader: Troutstar (dark gray tom with specks of black, blue eyes)

Deputy: Birchfur (silvery gray she-cat, blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Clearwater (smoky gray she-cat, green eyes)

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Warriors: Lakebreeze (gray tabby tom, blue eyes)

Hailstorm (light brown tom, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Pondpaw

Longwave (cream tom, blue eyes)

Ripplefur (brown tabby tom, green eyes)

Apprentice: Swanpaw

Minnowstorm (light gray she-cat with white markings, green eyes)

Apprentices: Dawnpaw (grey-blue she-cat, blue eyes)

Creekpaw (grey-blue she-cat, blue eyes)

Pondpaw (brown tabby tom, blue eyes)

Swanpaw (graceful white she-cat, green eyes)

Queens: Reedwillow (light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes)

Elders: Cloudfur (white and gray tom, green eyes)

Cats Outside of Clans

Shatter (scarred brown tom, green eyes)

Pansy (gray and white she-cat, blue eyes)

Nail (dark gray tom, green eyes)

Zyra (light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes)

Illusion (pretty white she-cat, blue eyes, Mirage's sister)

Mirage (black she-cat, blue eyes, Illusion's sister)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Prologue

"Hurry up" a dark gray tom called to his companions as the last of the sunlight was filtering through the dense foliage. Thrusting through the undergrowth he motioned for the rest of his group to stop.

"Whose there?" he demanded.

"Nobody, just Shrewpelt" an old brown tom sighed as he emerged from the bracken.

"Nobody?" the dark gray tom mewed suspiciously.

"You would be nobody too if you betrayed everyone you cared about!"the old tom snapped back with a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"Then why did you do it?" the dark gray tom asked cautiously.

"It's a story you wouldn't want to hear" Shrewpelt said.

"But we do" the dark gray tom leaned forward eagerly.

"Alright then" Shrewpelt settled down on a patch of grass. "Make yourself comfortable"

"Many moons ago…"

_ You're born, you live, you die. Great clans rise, flourish, and then fall. Tyrants seize power, have power, lose power. Destiny works in circles, everything eventually comes around. Nothing, no matter how great, will last forever._

"Is this the end?" a starry tortoiseshell she-cat spoke softly.

"Of the clans? No it can't be" a brown tom declared fiercely.

"But the circle, the circle of stars" the she-cat insisted.

"So?"

"The night when the clans were founded, four stars that outshone the rest appeared in the skies" she gestured to four very faint stars were shining. "The moons before the birth of the three, three stars also appeared" she then pointed at three more faint stars. "Now a circle of five stars appear" she finally turned to gaze at five bright stars.

"That proves nothing! Nothing at all!" the tom snarled.

"It's already starting. The clans are slowly turning away from StarClan and we're letting them!" her voice rose.

"Maybe it's for the better" the tom stood up to leave "but it isn't the end of the world".

"How could you say that!" she screeched after him "Remember nothing lasts forever!"

"We've tried to help, but we weren't able to stop the battles and the deaths. Face it, StarClan's powerless!" he yowled back before vanishing behind a hill.

_ You're born, you live, you die. Great clans rise, flourish, and then fall. Tyrants seize power, have power, lose power. Destiny works in circles, everything eventually comes around. Nothing, no matter how great, will last forever._


End file.
